


while they were sleeping

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, babysittingverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-20
Updated: 2003-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	while they were sleeping

Clark woke up with a stiff neck in an empty room. He yawned, then stretched gingerly as he got up. Without a conscious thought about it, he headed to the kids' room.

As he rounded the corner near their door, Clark was surprised to find Lex, not sitting attentively in the chair inside the room as he had half expected, but leaning against the frame of the open door and just...looking. Clark's quiet steps faltered slightly, but Lex didn't seem to hear him. He stopped just behind Lex and laid a gentle hand on Lex's shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered. "Sorry I fell asleep. I didn't mean to leave you alone with them. I guess..." His voice trailed off as Lex slowly swung his gaze toward Clark, eyes far away.

"It's okay. I..." Lex's eyes focused on Clark then and he smirked. "First you fell asleep on me, then P.J. and I were having an important conversation and *he* fell asleep. Maybe I should brush up on my conversational skills."

Clark just smiled in response.

"After P.J. fell asleep, I decided to put him in bed. I was going to head back to y- to the living room--" He glanced down absently at the baby monitor in his hand. "But then I stopped and looked back and..." He turned back again toward the sleeping children.

Over Lex's shoulder, Clark's eyes followed his gaze. Laura had been asleep for quite a while and had managed to squirm mostly out from under her blanket, which she seemed to be wearing as a scarf at the moment. P.J. was blissfully quiet in his crib, peaceful in a way that would be unbelievable to anyone who'd ever seen him awake.

He nodded and briefly squeezed Lex's shoulder. "I know."

(end)


End file.
